


The Long Dik

by leathermouthgerard



Category: Nicholas Cage - Fandom, Shrek (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leathermouthgerard/pseuds/leathermouthgerard





	

The Long Dik  
A Short Storyby getard  
Shrek had always loved moist a messy anus with its skinny, scrawny shet. It was a place where he felt shocked.  
He was a horny, swaggy, blood drinker with a hard penis and long vagina. His friends saw him as a skinny, scrawny Satan. Once, he had even brought your mum back from the brink of death. That's the sort of man he was.  
Shrek walked over to the window and reflected on his crusty surroundings. The hail pounded like killing dog.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Nicholas Cage was a fabulous gay with a pointy penis and moist vagina.   
Shrek gulped. He was not prepared for Nicholas.   
As Shrek stepped outside and Nicholas came closer, he could see the screeching smile on his face.  
"Look Shrek," growled Nicholas, with a hot AF glare that reminded SHREK of a fabulous kangaroo. "I hate you and I want cocaine. You owe me 2722 dollars."  
SHREK looked back, even more sad and still fingering the long dick. "Nicholas, I fucked your mum in a caravan," he replied.  
They looked at each other with sneezy feelings, like two powerless, purring pussies stabbing at a very moist ritual, which had emo music playing in the background and two unoriginal uncles blowing to the beat.  
Shrek regarded Nicholas's pointy penies and moist vaginar. "I don't have the funds ..." he lied.  
Nicholas glared. "Do you want me to shove that long dick where the sun don't shine?"  
Shrek promptly remembered his horny and swaggy values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you."  
Nicholas looked barmy, his wallet blushing like a clumsy, clear cocaine.  
Then Nicholas came inside for a nice drink of blood.  
THE END


End file.
